What the Hell!
by Chiharuka Rieru
Summary: Chia, bocah 15 thn yang datang dan merubah kehidupan Starish yang tentram jd ga tentram (?) #auth ga pandai bikin summary Langsung baca aja yaaa xD #ditimbun WARNING! next chap - shounen ai detected [TxOxC, S/NxS, RxM]
1. Chapter 1

**Utapri no Fanfiction**

**-What the hell?!- **

**Disclaimer : Utapri punya sayur Broccoli #piss Fic gaje ini punya teteh Chia **

**Rate : T menuju M buat jaga-jaga (?) **

**Genre : Humor, Drama **

**(Full of gajeness, bacotan author, OOC, OOT, OC, bahasa ga sesuai EYD, humor gagal dan banyak iklan promosi keselip. Auth baru, mohon maklum atuh :'D)**

**Cast : all of utapri's charas and my oc ''Ishimaru Chiharu'' **

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Gadis bersurai coklat kehitaman itu terus berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya yang berwarna pink norak itu. Dengan sunglasses dan bootsnya yang haknya setinggi 15 cm, oh- tak lupa rambut panjangnya yang digerai hingga mencapai tumit hak boots putih nya. Tak peduli bisikan dan pandangan orang yang tertuju padanya, ia terus saja berjalan tepat ke arah sebuah taksi mewah yang sepertinya sudah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Silahkan nona.'' ucap sang supir sambil membukakan pintu taksinya.

"Merci~'' ucap gadis itu seraya masuk dan membiarkan kopernya ditaruh di bagasi oleh sang supir. Dilihat dari penampilan, ia tampak seperti artis korea, persis kayak vokalisnya 2ne1#tuh kan iklan keselip :v Tapi, jujur aja ya, nih anak bukan orang Korea maupun Jepang. Blasteran memang. Blasteran Perancis-Indo. Tapi mukanya maji Indonesia 1000%. Dengan keahliannya berbicara 7 bahasa, jadi ia tidak segan-segan menetap di negeri orang. Seperti sekarang contohnya. Jepang, kira-kira baru 15 menit ia melangkahkan kaki di negeri sakura ini.

Skip time

Perjalanan yang makan waktu 2 jam itu akhirnya berair-eh berakhir. Di depannya sekarang telah berdiri kokoh sebuah sekolah musik skaligus agency yang bernama Saotome Academy.

'Akhirnya, aku bisa menginjakkan kaki disini' batin si gadis sambil merubah posisi sunglasses nya ke atas kepalanya lalu menurunkannya lagi (?). Supaya cahaya matahari pagi ga silau katanya.

"Aaah~ Chi-chan dayo ne?''

Terlihat sesosok (?) manusia berkelamin-..ehem..harusnya sih pria- ga tau deh nih makhluk cewe apa cowo atau terong dicabein #dibakarRingo

"Ringo-sensei?! Huwaaa Ringo-sensei, long time no see!''

Si gadis yang diketahui bernama Chiharu itu sontak langsung memeluk sosok yang-ga-jelas-gendernya yang ternyata bernama Apple. Bener kan? Bukan, bukan produk elektronik yang mahal itu kok.

"Ahahaha.. Chi-chan sudah besar ya..'' tawa Ringo sambil memeluk dan mencipika cipiki Chiharu.

"Tehe~ tentu saja!''

Ringo tersenyum mendengar gadis berusia 15 tahun di hadapannya ini.

"Ayo masuk, Chi-chan~''

"Un!''

"YOO! Ohayou minna-saann! Chia is heree!''

Teriakan cetar membahana nya Chia sukses bikin anggota STARISH yang-lagi-sarapan nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa-apaan kau itu hah?! Tiba-tiba teriak kayak kemalingan! Pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut!''

Bocah paling cebol kedua, setidaknya begitu kalau saja Chia ga make boots berhak 15 cm, ngomel akibat teriakan melengking yang sudah membuatnya keselek sedetik yang lalu.

"Shou-kun tidak boleh begitu pada tamu! Ehem. Jadi, dia ini Chiharu. Dia akan menjadi partner kalian selama setahun ini dan akan tinggal disini sama kalian." jelas Ringo singkat padat dan ga jelas.

"Chiharu. Ishimaru Chiharu! Yoroshiku ne!'' ucap Chia sambil naikin sunglasses nya part 2. Kini, bola matanya yang coklat secoklat lumpur telah terlihat dengan jelas.

"Oh ya, Chia akan sekamar dengan Nanami-chan ya''

"Eh? A-aku?! De-denganku?'' gadis yang dimaksud langsung nunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Memangnya siapa lagi Nanami selain kamu.'' kata Ringo.

"Eh..u-un..'' balas Nanami sambil nunduk kayak mau hening cipta.

Skip time

"Nana-chii, aku taruh ini disini ya''

"Ah i-iya.''

'Barangnya mewah. Dia pasti anak orang kaya.' Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Nanami sekarang ini. Dipandanginya sosok gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu seraya ikut memperhatikan barang-barang bawaannya. Tak sengaja, dilihatnya sebuah foto berbingkai kotak putih. Diperhatikannya dengan jeli (?), foto seorang gadis, yang mana adalah Chia dan seorang lelaki yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya.

"Ano... foto ini... foto pacarnya Chi-chan ya?''

"Ah itu.. bukan kok haha.. itu aku dan kakak kembarku, Akira nii-chan." jelas Chia seraya mengambil foto itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Oh.. aku tidak tahu kalau Chi-chan punya kakak kembar..''

"Ahaha.. sebenarnya kakak biasa kok. Tapi kebetulan tanggal lahir kami sama sih..hehe''

"Oh...lalu..sekarang Akira-san dimana?''

Senyum di wajah manis seorang Chiharu kini berubah pudar. Dengan berat hati, ia berkata...

"Nii-chan sudah meninggal...setahun yang lalu..''

Hening seketika melanda kamar tersebut. 1 detik. 2 detik.

"Ah be-begitu.. ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud-''

"Daijoubu, nana-chii. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu ne~'' kata Chia seraya nyengir kuda. Yang diajak ngomong cuma nge 'eh?' ria.

"Hmm.. aku ingin keliling. Nana-chii bisa temani aku?''

"Ah iya, tentu Chi-chan''

Jadilah kedua gadis itu berjjm ria. Iya jjm. Jalan-jalan malam. Di tengah malam-eh jalan maksudnya, mereka ketemu penampakan (?) #serem amat sesosok makhluk berambut 'nyentrik' serba merah tapi-bukan-yandere.

"Konbanwa Chi-chan!''

"Yo! Konbanwa err- ...''

"Otoya. Ittoki Otoya. Ahaha tadi pagi kita belum sempat kenalan.''

"Ah iya ya. Aku lupa. Gomen, tadi aku buru-buru dipanggil Saotome-san skalian beres-beres sih.''

"Souka. Hey, aku dan yang lainnya sedang latihan di halaman belakang. Mau ikut?'' kata Otoya menawarkan dengan Smile Magic andalannya.

"Eh? Boleh? Asyiikkk! Ayo Nana-chii!''

"Un!''

Jadi, ketiga makhluk itu pun pergi ke halaman belakang menemui rekan mereka.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang. New sweety lady~'' cowo bersurai oranye itu langsung ngibasin rambut sunsilk nya. Untung saja rambutnya itu ga nyambar api unggun di depannya.

"Oh, kau yang tadi pagi teriak-teriak itu ya?''

si bocah cebol yang-tsundere itu langsung memasang tampang 'cuih!'

"Shou-chan~ jangan begitu dong sama Chi-chan~'' si kacamataan nasehatin si bocah cebol.

"Etoo.. kalian sedang latihan ya? Boleh aku ikutan?''

"Eh? Memangnya Chi-chan bisa nyanyi?'' alis si serba merah kini terangkat.

"Tentu saja~ aku ini jago nyanyi dan dance. Aku juga bisa mengarang lagu dan jadi model seperti kakak kembarku~''

"Kakak kembar?'' alis Tokiya terangkat sebelah.

"Yup. Ishimaru Akira, kakak kembarku. Dia seorang model''

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami mendengar suara merdumu, my lady?''

"Boleh~ ehem... Anata wa watashi no taiyou

Mukigen no chikara wokureruno

Egao ga saidai no buki nikawaru

Donna toki mo

Jibun wo shinji teru HEART wa saijoukyuu nano

Wagamama wo KEEP shite hashire hashire hashire

I just go, oh, oh~''

Semua yang ada disitu langsung tersepona sambil tepuk angin- err- tepuk tangan maksudnya, gegara suara seraknya Chia yg persis kayak suara Utada Hikaru #iklan part 3

"Sugooii ne, Chi-chan~!'' puji si kacamata.

"Arigatou emm.. anata no namae wa..?''

"Ah, Natsuki! Shinomiya Natsuki! Dan ini Shou-chan~'' katanya seraya memeluk bocah cebol di sebelahnya sampe tuh bocah udah sekarat mau tewas gegara sesak nafas.

"O-oi! Lepaskan aku! Woi!'' Natsuki pun ga tega uke nya mati sesak nafas, jadi akhirnya dilepasin juga.

"Kurusu jangan panggil pake embel-embel chan''

'Pft- dasar tsun. Tapi shota sih' batin Chia seraya nyengir ala Izaya dan Kano #iklan keselip part 2

"Hijirikawa Masato. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.''

"Ore no namae wa Jinguji Ren desu. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja semaumu, my sweety lady~''

"Ichinose Tokiya."

"Ah, aku Cecil! Aijima Cecil. Salam kenal!''

"Yoroshiku ne, minna-san~ etoo... kalian boleh melanjutkan latihan kalian. Aku menonton saja~''

"Baiklah~ ayo lanjut latihannya!'' seru mas-mas kinclong yang rambutnya 'nyentrik'. Iya, yang punya Smile Magic itu lho. #udahstopChi

Lalu, kembalilah para boyband BINTANGISH itu latihan. Chia, duduk manis sambil mandangin tiap muka mereka yang bervariasi (?). Ada yang shota kayak Len kembarannya Rin. Ada yang sok-seksi-tapi-ikemen kayak Sebastian si butler itu. Ada yang facenya-uke kayak Haruka Kokonut eh- Kokonose maksudnya.

Oke, udah cukup iklannya.

Biarkan jeng Chia ngayal sambil ber-drooling ria. Siapkan perahu kalau-kalau banjir.

Setelah selesai latihan, mereka ngobrol sambil meng-interview cewe gaje berinisial C. Bukan, bukan Cecil, oke?

"Jadi, Chi-chan seorang musisi ya?'' tanya Cecil, cowo paling item tapi manis di boyband tersebut.

"Yup. Itulah kenapa aku disini~ Ringo-sensei menawarkanku untuk bekerjasama dengan kalian. Jadi, aku akan membantu Nana-chii membuat lagu dan beberapa laguku yang sudah kubuat untuk kalian nyanyikan. Skalian aku juga ingin ikut tampil di panggung~''jelas Chia sejelas-jelasnya.

"Chi-chan hebat ya. Punya banyak bakat.'' puji Natsuki, si kacamataan yang rada-rada kayak terong balado #udahstopChi

"Ahaha. Tidak juga kok.''

"Btw, kenapa kau bisa kenal sama Ringo-sensei?'' tanya si tompel-..Masato-bukan bumbu masak Masako.

"Eh itu... dulu kakakku adalah muridnya Ringo-sensei..''

"Souka..''

"Tadi kau bilang... kakakmu Ishimaru Akira..?'' tanya bang Tokiya

"Iya~ kenapa?'' tanya Chia sok-polos-tapi-ga-polos

"...''

"Emm.. Tokki-kun?'' kembali Chia nanya, berhubung dari tadi hanya Tokiya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan curiga. Kayak natap musuh gitu deh. Seakan ada sesuatu yang dia curigai dari gadis manis-tapi-slebor yakni mbak Chia.

"...tidak, tidak ada apa-apa...''

Hening.

Krik krik

Entah suara jangkrik darimana itu ikut nimbrung.

Skip time

"Ano... Chi-chan belum mau tidur?''

"Belum.. 10 menit lagi.. nana-chii tidur duluan aja..''

Nanami hanya ber 'oke' ria dan langsung narik selimutnya. Sementara teman sekamarnya hanya memandangi langit malam dari jendela. Selang beberapa menit, ia keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Nanami yang udah ngorok duluan #gak.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang tahu. Gadis blasteran itu melewati kamar demi kamar yang sudah sepi.

Sepertinya sudah pada lelap. Baguslah, pikirnya. Ia terus berjalan ke luar, menikmati angin malam yang menyentuh kulit dan menggoyangkan (?) sweater putihnya.

'Seandainya nii-chan ada disini.. dia pasti sudah memelukku..' batinnya seraya menengadah ke arah bintang-bintang.

"Kau insomnia ya?" seorang bocah cerewet nan cebol datang menghampirinya. Sontak ia menengok ke belakang.

"Hoo.. kau rupanya.. ya, bisa dibilang begitu.. kau juga?''

"Sedikit. Bosan sih, Natsuki dan yang lain udah ngorok duluan."

"Souka.. kau pasti telat bangun tadi pagi, makanya sekarang ga ngantuk..''

"A-apa?! Ma-mana mungkin aku telat bangun! Sok tau aja!''

Tuh kan tsun nya kumat lagi, batin Chia. Ia tertawa sedikit. Lalu menatap sosok blonde di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau... kakak kembarnya Kao-chan kan?''

Si mata aqua terbelalak.

"Hee?! Bagaimana kau tau adikku?!''

"Aku teman sekelasnya Kao-chan. Tapi dulu.''

"Oh... lalu... kenapa kau keluar?''

"Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjadi dokter.. aku memilih mengikuti jejak nii-chan di dunia hiburan..''

"Souka.. kakakmu pasti sangat sibuk''

"Ya...tadinya...sekarang ga lagi..''

"Ha?'' alis Shou terangkat sebelah.

"Nii-chan sudah tenang di surga.. aku ingin nii-chan melihat kalau adiknya akan mengikuti jejaknya..'' ucapnya seraya tersenyum dengan mata sayu yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau nangis?''

"Eh? Un... habis, kalau teringat aku jadi sedih..ahaha...'' tawa paksa itu jelas terlihat di wajah Chia. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tertawa.

"Kalau kau sedih itu wajar. Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi pasti sakit.''

"Un.. kau enak ya.. masih punya Kao-chan..''

"Biasa aja kok.. Meskipun ada Kaoru, tapi kami terpisah.''

"Ya aku tahu.. tapi disaat kau lemah, Kao-chan pasti ada untukmu kan?''

"Iya sih.. ...tapi... kalau begitu... anggap saja kami ini kakakmu.'' Shou menatap Chia seraya senyum kayak hiu ala Rin Matsuoka #iklan doeloe :v

"Eh?''

"Disaat kau lemah dan butuh bantuan, kami pasti ada untukmu kok.'' Kini senyumnya lebih mirip sama Naruto #Chi stop iklannya

"...Arigatou ne, Shou-kun...''

**To be continued**

_**Spoiler for chap 2 : **_

_**"Kita nyanyi lagu ini?! What the-'' **_

_**"Gue hime-samanya. Manut sama gue!'' **_

_**"Na-nanti kita disuruh pose gitu?'' **_

_**"Kali ini kalian harus topless lho.'' **_

_**'Salahku apa, ya Tuhan...'**_

**WOOO! ALOHA ALOHA AUTH CHIHA KEMBALIIIII #diemluChi **

**Nama gue Chiha, bukan Chihuahua lho ya. Auth baru #bohong #dilemparsendal **

**Maaf fic ini gaje bingits. Maaf untuk sop iler nya #disepak **

**Sorry kalau ada typo, males koreksi karna lewat hp lol xD #ditendang**

**Review please? :3 **

**~Chiha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Utapri no Fanfiction**

**-What the hell?!-**

**Disclaimer : Utapri punya sayur Broccoli #piss Fic gaje ini punya teteh Chia**

**Rate : T menuju M buat jaga-jaga (?)**

**Genre : Romance,Humor, Drama (Full of gajeness, bacotan author, OOC, OOT, OC, bahasa ga sesuai EYD, humor gagal dan banyak iklan promosi keselip. Auth baru, mohon maklum atuh :'D)**

**Cast : all of utapri's charas and my oc ''Ishimaru Chiharu''**

"Unh... sudah pagi ya?'' Gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melirik ke sampingnya. Tidak ada orang. Tunggu- dimana Nanami? Memangnya sekarang udah jam berapa? Karna penasaran, si gadis yang diketahui bernama Chiharu atau sering disingkat Chia, langsung mengambil hp nya. Jam 8.10. Wait- jam... 8? Lewat 10 menit?

"...NANA-CHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Sementara itu di ruang makan..

"Tch! Anak itu.. pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak. Apa dia memang selalu begitu?''  
tanya Shou yang lagi-lagi protes.

"Nanami-chan apa kau tidak membangunkan Chi-chan?''  
tanya Natsuki

"Eh? Unn...'' yang ditanya, menggeleng. "Habis, dia nyenyak sekali. Jadi kupikir tidak sebaiknya kubangunkan..''

BRAAAAKKK!

Semua melongo ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibanting (?). Di ambang pintu terlihat seorang gadis dengan bed-hair nya dan mukanya yang masih ada ilernya.

"Nana-chiii! Kau jahat tak membangunkanku!'' serunya seraya menunjuk ke arah orang yang dimaksud.

"A-ah, gomen Chi-chan. Habis, kamu nyenyak banget sih, jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku tak membangunkanmu..'' jelasnya

"Sudah sudah. Sebaiknya Chi-chan mandi dulu. Nanti dilanjut lagi protesnya (?).'' ujar si rambut 'nyentrik' alias mas Otoya.

"Hmm, okelah~'' Chia membalikkan badannya, bergegas hendak pergi. "Oh, habis ini kalian akan kulatih menyanyikan lagu baruku, jadi prepare yourself~'' ucapnya seraya ber-evil smirk ala Kuroha #iklan. Yang lain hanya melongo.

"Firasat ku ga ga terjadi sesuatu yang err- 'ekstrim' (?)'' ujar Shou disusul anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Skip time

"Yap. Ini lirik lagunya.'' Chia pun langsung bagiin kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu. Sementara yang lain berdiri sambil membaca lirik tersebut, Chia enak-enakan duduk di kursi istana nya (?) sambil menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kaki satunya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Rambutnya yang memanjang itu kini digulung ke atas bagaikan konde.

"Kita nyanyi lagu ini?! What the-'' Shou langsung protes.

"Ga mau! Liriknya ambigu gini. Ga nyambung. Ga sesuai ama judulnya!'' protes Shou sambil mencak-mencak.

"Maaf, Ishimaru-san, tapi aku setuju dengan Kurusu-san. Dengan lirik yang begini, tidak mungkin kami menyanyikannya.'' ujar Masatompel #digebuk.

"Chiharu-san, apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa kau sengaja menulis lirik ini?'' tanya Tokiya.

Hening. Semua terdiam. Tiba-tiba Chia yang sampe sekarang menunduk, tertawa yandere layaknya Ryuugu Rena #iklanlagi.

"Ha...ha...hahahahaha...ahahaha...ahahahaha...hahahaha''

Semua bingung melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini? Apa dia gila? Atau dia menertawai kami? Apa dia memanfaatkan dan mempermainkan kami sbagai idol? Ya, kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benak anggota STARISH.

"Anoo... Chi-cha-'' belum sempat Otoya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chia udah keburu memutus kata-katanya.

"Hee~ lucu sekali.. tapi itu perintah dan kalian mau tidak mau harus melakukannya~'' ucapnya seraya menaikan sedikit kepalanya. Dari balik poninya, terlihat matanya telah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan campuran kuning menyala, sehingga terlihat seperti api kecil.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya-''

DUUKK!

"Gue hime-samanya. Manut sama gue!'' seru Chia yang memotong ucapan Shou,sambil berdiri di atas kursi dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja di sebelahnya.

'Seram amat- apa ini diri Chi-chan yang sebenarnya?' batin Cecil yang sedikit ketakutan melihat gadis kesurupan di depannya (?)

"Hee~ apa yang terjadi denganmu, my sweety lady?''

"Gue ga mau tau! Pokoknya kalian harus menyanyikan lagu ini apapun yang terjadi!'' perintah Chia, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ren barusan.

"...kalau tidak, maka karir kalian akan hancur..'' lanjutnya seraya memakai blazer putihnya namun tidak memasukkan kedua tangannya ke lengan blazernya. Chia niru gayanya Shuu Samakaki eh- Sakamaki. Seluruh anggota STARISH terpaksa mau ga mau harus memenuhi perintah cewe berkepribadian ganda ini. Mereka takut kalau-kalau mereka ga nurut, maka bisa saja gadis ini berbuat yang tidak-tidak layaknya seorang psikopat. Atau, yang lebih buruk lagi, bisa saja dia menjadi provokator untuk menghancurkan karir mereka, seperti yang dia katakan barusan. Setelah itu, anggota STARISH mulai latihan, termasuk latihan dance dengan diajari oleh Chia.

"Na-nanti kita disuruh pose gitu?!'' ucap Shou yang ogah-ogahan.

"Kau protes? Hm, shou-kun?'' Chia langsung men-death glare Shou.

"U-uh..ti-tidak..'' balas Shou ketakutan (?). Lalu, latihan pun dimulai.

"Bukan, bukan begitu! Otoya-kun salah formasi! Cecil-kun kecepetan dance nya! Lalu Shou-kun suaranya agak dibikin seksi dong kayak Ren-kun!'' Chia tak henti-hentinya mengoreksi bagian-bagian yang salah.

Selang 3 jam (?), akhirnya latihan pun selesai.

"Yak, sampai disini dulu. Nanti jam 8 malam kita latihan stengah jam.''

Semua anggota STARISH mengangguk, meski sebenarnya terpaksa. Sementara Chia yang udah duluan pergi, yang lain masih di tempat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak itu.'' ujar Ren seraya ber-sigh ria.

"Un.. Chi-chan terlihat seram sekali tadi.'' ucap Natsuki seraya memeluk Shou.

"Hey! Lepaskan!''

"Tapi, kenapa Chi-chan tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu ya?'' tanya Otoya entah kepada siapa.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia berkepribadian ganda.'' ucap Masato seraya melirik sebentar ke arah Natsuki.

"Mungkin saja.'' lanjut Cecil.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan anak itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang belum kita ketahui dari anak itu.'' kata Tokiya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dibalas anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Skip time

Tok tok tok.

"Ya, silahkan masuk~''

"Maaf menganggumu, sensei..''

"Ah, Tokiya-kun dari S Class kah? Tumben, ada apa Tokiya-kun?''

"Ringo sensei, aku perlu bicara denganmu. Ini mengenai anak 'itu''' ucap Tokiya seraya duduk di hadapan Ringo.

"Anak itu? Chi-chan kah?''

Tokiya mengangguk. "Kau pasti tau 'sesuatu' tentang dia kan?"

Ringo menghela nafas sambil tersenyum singkat. "Sebenarnya...Chi-chan itu...''

Skip time

"Jadi begitu. Dugaanku ternyata benar.''

"Tokiya-kun sudah menduganya? Lalu kenapa bertanya lagi?''

"Hanya memastikan kebenarannya. Baiklah, terimakasih info nya sensei''

"Un! Sama-sama, Tokiya-kun''

Cklek. Keluar dari ruangan Ringo-sensei, Tokiya berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

'Pantas saja ia berlagak seperti bos begitu. Jadi ternyata itu benar.' pikir Tokiya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada orang. Kemana Otoya? Ah, sudahlah. Tokiya tak mau memikirkan itu. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar itu dan menemukan sesuatu di meja belajar teman sekamarnya. Ada kertas di bawah tumpukan buku. Penasaran, akhirnya Tokiya mendekati meja itu dan perlahan menarik kertas itu. Kelihatannya seperti surat. Tokiya pun membuka kertas yang dilipat-lipat (?) itu dan membacanya. Baru 2 detik dia membaca, tiba-tiba Otoya masuk tanpa mengetok pintu. Sontak Tokiya menengok ke belakangnya.

"Eh? Tokiya sedang apa kau- WAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' teriak Otoya seraya berlari ke arah Tokiya dan berusaha mengambil kertas yang dipegang Tokiya.

"Tokiya berikan itu padaku! Itu milikku! Tokiya!''

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku bahkan baru hanya membaca satu kalimat!''

"Gak boleh! Tokiya ga boleh baca itu! Itu rahasia!'' Otoya terus berusaha mengambil tapi Tokiya bersikeras tidak mau memberikannya.

"Ha? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tau? Biasa juga kau memberitahu segalanya padaku.''

"Pokoknya ga boleh! Berikan padaku! Tokiya-''

Tanpa sengaja Otoya tersandung dan terjatuh bersama dengan Tokiya. Dan jarak wajah mereka hanya kira-kira 3 cm. Blush. Kini Otoya benar-benar serba merah segalanya, termasuk mukanya udah ikut memerah semerah jaketnya Shintaro #iklannyaudahanwoi

"A-a-a...ma-maaf, a-aku...'' Otoya buru-buru menghindar setelah ia berhasil meraih kertas tersebut entah kapan.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu..'' ucapnya seraya masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Tokiya yang berusaha berdiri.

Meanwhile, Tokiya hanya bingung melihat tingkah Otoya. 'Dasar aneh...' batinnya.

Meanwhile Otoya di kamar mandi, mengunci diri dan menutupi mukanya yang masih memerah.

'Uh.. ta-tadi.. kami hampir saja ber-ber...ci-ciuman... Aaaaahhh! Bagaimana ini?! Mukaku pasti merah sekali! Mana Tokiya tadi nemuin kertas ini... uhhh! Untung ga dibaca sampe abis!' pikirnya. Dia perlahan menggenggam erat kertas di tangannya.

"Maaf Tokiya, tapi aku ga mau kau menjauhi dan membenciku karna membaca isi hatiku di surat ini...'' ucapnya pelan seraya memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. "...soalnya... aku suka Tokiya...'' lanjutnya pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Skip time

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Semua anggota STARISH termasuk Nanami juga, sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang.

"Ah, aku tadi lupa bilang.. untuk lagu kali ini...kalian..'' kata-kata Chia terpotong.

"Apa?'' tanya Masato.

"Kali ini kalian harus topless lho''

Hening. Semua terdiam.

"A-apa?! Topless?! Itu ga mungkin!'' protes Shou, Masato, dan Tokiya. Ren, Cecil dan Otoya tidak protes, karna bagi mereka topless itu biasa aja dan sudah jadi trend mereka. Kalau Natsuki, dia mah cuma terima nasib (?) aja.

"Kalian protes? Tuh yang lainnya ga protes. 4 ah tidak, 5 lawan 3, suara terbanyak. Kalian lupa perkataanku tadi pagi?''

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Mau ga mau terpaksa nurut.

"Kostum nya sudah ku desain, tinggal dijahit saja. Baiklah, ayo latihan! Ambil posisi masing-masing!''

Segera setelah perintah dari Chia, semua langsung mengambil posisi sesuai instruksi. Latihan pun dimulai dan lagi-lagi Chia tak henti-hentinya mengoreksi yang salah.

"Shou-kun, ayolah.. ga bisakah kau membuat suaramu lebih seksi sedikit?''

Shou cuma cemberut dan ber-pout ria. 'Salahku apa ya Tuhan...' pikirnya.

"Cecil-kun bagus! Pertahankan! Jangan sampe kecepetan lagi ya!''

"Un! Mengerti!''

"Dan Otoya-kun, ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi kaku dan gerakanmu terlambat.''

"A-ah.. ma-maaf, Chi-chan.. akan kuperbaiki..''

"Masa-kun agak mepet dikit ke Ren dong. Tokiya juga. Agak mepet dikit ke Otoya-kun dong.''

Sumpah ni anak lebih cerewet dari ibu-ibu kost yang nagih uang kost. Tapi, mau gimana lagi, kalau ga diturutin, si hime-sama ini bisa menjadi panah beracun bagi STARISH. Nanami yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menonton sampe berpikir 'jangan-jangan dia ini artis yang lagi nyamar? Dia punya banyak bakat dan kemampuan, stylish dan kakaknya seorang model. Jadi curiga deh (?)' batin Nanami ga nyambung #ngek.

"Ulangi sekali lagi, abis itu selesai." perintah Chia. Mereka pun langsung latihan sekali lagi dan akhirnya selesai tepat waktu.

"Besok latihan lagi. Jangan sampe ada kesalahan lagi ya'' ucapnya seraya berlalu bagaikan angin (?). Anggota STARISH pun bubar barisan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Semua terlihat berjalan normal kecuali si serba merah dengan teman sekamarnya.

'Gi-gimana ini.. sejak kejadian itu, rasanya jadi awkward.. uhh.. ka-kalau begitu aku akan mencairkan suasana (?)' batin Otoya.

"Um... Kalau diperhatikan, Chi-chan itu sangat berbakat ya..''

Hening. Tokiya ngacangin Otoya tapi si rambut nyentrik tetep berusaha ngoceh seperti biasa.

"...emm.. meski cerewet, tapi dia terkadang bisa jadi manis dan ceria ya.. haha aku jadi suka sifatnya yang unik itu a-ahaha..''

Tiba-tiba Tokiya berhenti berjalan menuju kamar.

"..etoo... ada apa?''

"...kau menyukai dia?'' tanya Tokiya seraya melihat ke arah Otoya.

"A-ah, tidak kok! A-aku hanya menyukai sifatnya karena unik saja..'' ucap Otoya salting dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Ia takut kalau ia memandang Tokiya, ia akan ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Tapi meski begitu, tetap aja Tokiya natap dia.

"Ano.. aku duluan ke kamar ya..''

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindar dariku?''

"A-apa?''

"Sejak latihan kau selalu berusaha menghindariku terutama bertatap denganku. Kalau bukan karna perintah Chia, mungkin sampai akhir latihan pun kau tetap akan menghindariku kan?''

Otoya terdiam, ia ingin menjelaskan tapi ia terlalu malu untuk membuka kejujurannya. Karna melihat Otoya tak bergeming, Tokiya langsung masuk kamar meninggalkan partnernya itu.

"Maaf...Tokiya.." ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk menyesal.

**To be continued**

**Spoiler for chap 3 :**

**"...aku akan membocorkan mengenai siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya...''**

**"Kau menyukainya kan? Teman sekamarmu yang cool itu.''**

**"Kalau kau tidak menuruti perkataanku, maka akan kuberitahu padanya mengenai hal 'itu'"**

**"Aku..aku minta maaf, Tokiya! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"**

**.**

**.**

**Fi-finally chap 2 rilis ! QvQ #bukan **

**Review please? :'D**


End file.
